


梦宴

by asakami_yuya



Category: AvelCain(Band), Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 《紫罗兰》的同系列文北极圈CP...#大纲流写作法
Relationships: Yoshiatsu(Dadaroma)/Karma(AvelCain)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

在一个场景转向另一个场景的间隙，身体在不断下坠，世界万花筒般展开，斑斓的色彩迸裂，出现在眼前的陌生人有着一千只手，无数双眼睛像空洞般凝视着自己，以相同的频率眨眼，分不清究竟是一个人还是无数人，下坠没有停止，身下是无尽的虚空，空间的维度像肥皂泡一样粘连，感官在穿梭之中被分割，被吸进离散的画面，并以一种毫无意义的真实感循环往复。

yoshiatsu从梦中醒来，一个寻常的日子在这具被冷汗浸湿的身体上开始了。  
就是在这天，他遇见了karma。  
那个孩子皮肤带着病态的苍白，穿着一件同样苍白的衬衫，年龄似乎要比自己小两岁，怀中抱着一个人偶，他坐在那里，像是一片不被注意到的阴影。

yoshiatsu观察了他几天，发现他从不主动和别人说话，垂下的眉眼隐藏在黑发中，看上去完全活在自己的世界里，唯一不离手的只有怀里的那个人偶——一头栗色乱发，神色空洞。  
雨淅淅沥沥下了一天，最后空气中都是潮湿的水汽，让人打不起精神，原本安静的孤儿院在这样的雨天中沉默更甚，karma灰色的针织外套和灰色的天空相互映衬，他独自一人坐在楼前的台阶上，呼吸出一团团白雾。yoshiatsu坐到他身边。  
感觉到身边多了一个人，他不由得紧张了起来，咬着自己的指关节，yoshiatsu注意到他另一只抱着人偶的手指关节有着新鲜的伤痕，他拉过那只被牙齿钳住的可怜的手，握在自己手里，冰冷湿滑的触感，像一条小蛇。  
他忍不住放到唇边，吻了一下。  
这无疑是个唐突的开端，他们几乎是陌生的，可是在这接天雨幕下，一切看起来又那么顺理成章，像是一出早已排练好的默剧。  
karma没有抽回手，他看着他，迷蒙的眼中像有一层雾，接下来，一个轻柔的吻落在了唇上。  
这次真的有些越界了，karma微微皱了下眉，而始作俑者却很坦然的拉开了距离，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
“你好，我是yoshiatsu。”

接下来的事情以一种古怪的浪漫情节发展着，在某个因为薄雾而看不清太阳的早晨，他们再次接吻，院落中的樱树沉默地注视着他们，提前盛开的花带着脆弱的粉白色，孤儿院两栋低矮的小楼被他们抛在身后。这次他们吻得一发不可收拾，彼此交换的呼吸中夹杂着早春樱花的气息。  
当命中注定的人出现时，第一眼的时候就可以认出来，因为他的身上会带着别人看不见的光芒，这说起来很神秘，但yoshiatsu对此深信不疑，所以在第一次看到karma时他就知道，他将是属于自己的。  
他们约好夜里两点在卫生间碰面。

地面泛黄的瓷砖发出消毒水的味道，缝隙间已经有些发黑了，yoshiatsu提前了几分钟到达这里，正无聊地观察着每一块砖。没过一会儿，他就听到了一阵几乎微不可察的脚步声，随即karma出现在他面前。  
谢天谢地，他没有带着那个人偶。  
yoshiatsu拉着他的手，走进一个隔间，没有多余的动作，也没有浪费时间的客套，他直接吻上了他的唇。那柔软的双唇依然是僵硬的，毫无回应。  
“紧张？”  
karma点点头。  
于是yoshiatsu用一种更加温柔的方式亲吻他，眉眼，面颊，双唇，下巴，喉结，一一吻过，karma看着他，眼神仿佛即将被献祭的小羊，单纯而略带怯懦。  
身上的睡衣被yoshiatsu脱掉，细腻的皮肤泛着象牙白的微光，一具还未发育的身体，生涩却又动人，是美也是罪，最终一个烙印般的吻落下，掀开了情欲的帷幕。  
karma的身体一直在颤抖，本能地抗拒着，他对这一切都很陌生，从未有人亲吻过他，从未有人这样温柔地抚摸他的身体，甚至自己下意识的反应也是如此陌生，只是这时的karma还不明白对方熟练的动作背后藏着的意义，直到未来的某一天，第一次的记忆瞬间淹没了他的大脑时才恍然大悟，而那个时候他却只能咬住自己的手发出呜咽。  
“别怕。”yoshiatsu安抚着他，“相信我。”  
karma把头埋在他颈间，表示了默许。  
“你是我的了。”yoshiatsu宣布。  
伴随这句话的是身体被强行撕开的剧痛，karma咬住下唇不让自己叫出声，可是眼泪抑制不住地流下来。  
“痛。”  
这是karma对yoshiatsu说的第一句话。  
还没变声的嗓音青稚中带着些许粘稠的感觉，yoshiatsu吻了吻他弯曲着的如同弦月的脖颈，动作也缓了下来，他怕弄伤他。  
最后射在里面的时候，他的脸上已经沾满了泪水。他还太小，甚至连自慰都不会，yoshiatsu帮着他，让他释放在自己手里。  
“对不起，弄疼了你。”yoshiatsu帮两人清理干净，karma一直抱着自己，再也不发一言。失去童贞后的情绪总是不会在一开始就全部涌现，而是在之后不知哪个时刻忽然冲破精神上麻木的封锁，也许还会带着泪水一并溢出来。  
“以后不会再痛了。”  
被少年温暖的怀抱包围，karma第一次有了些许安全感。

就像是要践行宣布的所有权一样，两个人之后又做了几次，果然没有第一次那种撕心裂肺的疼痛了，karma的身体逐渐适应了他。  
他们很小心，白天的时候甚少交流，只是会在某个不经意的转身间撞上对方的视线，两个人仿佛有着与生俱来的默契。  
karma天生带着一种疏离感，这让他看起来对很多事情都无动于衷，yoshiatsu发现这更多来自于他对自我的排斥，他时常游离于自体之外，并试图活在一种纯粹的梦境中，他有着难以遏制的自伤倾向，仿佛被困在如影随形的痛苦中。  
可是yoshiatsu无可救药地爱上了这样的他。  
心里的空洞一旦被打开，就会渴求的越来越多，做爱的时候恨不得把对方揉进自己身体，骨血融为一体，可是这还不够，远远不够。  
他们都知道自己生活在怎样的现实，对方是唯一可以抓住的东西。

由于体弱，在这里度过的第一个难捱的梅雨季karma发起了低烧。  
白天的时候大家去上课，yoshiatsu偷偷溜了回来，寝室里只有karma一个人躺在床上，刚刚吃过药，身体出了一层细密的汗。yoshiatsu挨着他躺下，karma抱着自己那只人偶，迷迷糊糊地转头看看这个不速之客是谁。  
“是我，你又抱着这个该死的人偶了。”  
“圣子……”  
“什么？”  
“她的名字是圣子…”  
耳后传来yoshiatsu嘲弄的冷哼，手中一空，人偶被放在床边，自己落入了他的怀里，karma转过身，迎接他的是细碎缠绵的亲吻。  
“以后只能抱我。”yoshiatsu的语气带着一丝嫉妒，然后他看见karma笑了，柔软的呼吸落在自己的脸上，这还是第一次见到他笑，露出的虎牙让笑容鲜活了起来。  
karma的嘴唇动了动，他想问他，我对你来说意味着什么，但是最终什么都没说。  
于是世界就只剩雨落下的声音，karma在yoshiatsu的体温中沉沉入睡。

连续不断的梦让karma睡得很不安稳，醒来时yoshiatsu已经不在身边了。  
也许这也只是个梦，那些拥抱和亲吻也只不过是若干梦境中最真实的一个。  
karma抬起手摸了摸自己的额头，似乎不烧了，他看到左手臂上的疤痕已经褪去结痂，变成了干枯的红色，来到这里后就再也没有新的伤口了。  
「已经不会再痛了」那个人说。  
「痛苦都已经过去了」  
当他说出这句话的时候，他们正在肮脏的卫生间仓促拥抱彼此，karma愣了一下，问他怎么知道痛苦都会过去。  
「因为我是神。」  
彼时两个人的衣服都凌乱地挂在身上，yoshiatsu轻轻吻过他手腕上的伤疤，就像一场神圣的仪式，那一刻karma发现自己虔诚地爱上了他，这让接下来的性爱变成近乎亵渎的祭典，他跪在冰冷潮湿的地面上，舔舐着他的神，粘稠的液体和唾液沾连，最后分离的时候拉出透明淫荡的丝。  
被打开的身体顺从地容纳着一切，爱情，性欲，交换的体液，粗重的喘息，随之而来的是肉体的摧毁，被打碎，被重组，灵魂永垂不朽，在高潮时到达纯白的天国。  
如果真的有神存在，我们也早已被神抛弃了。karma翻了个身，这样想着。  
每个人都只能在自己的灵魂中寻求救赎。


	2. Chapter 2

盛夏的阳光热烈得令人窒息，像是要把人的灵魂也一并烤干。  
厌恶着太阳的yoshiatsu躲在树荫下，看着不远处的karma在晾刚刚洗过的床单，白色的布料湿答答地垂下，地上积了一小滩水。  
他想象着karma变成一条红色的金鱼，在水中游曳，世界透过玻璃鱼缸注视着他，与此同时他也注视着这个世界。  
洗衣粉的香味在夏日的微风中散开，那是一种令人安心的味道，让人联想到母亲。  
母亲，这里的大多数人对这个词只剩下抽象的名词上的概念——在他们的记忆还没有开始的时候，就被生下自己的人丢弃了，karma是个例外，他是4岁时被母亲遗弃在一家孤儿院门口的。  
那是一个寒冷的季节，他说，已经记不得具体是冬季还是初春，经历过漫长的饥寒交迫的日子，春天似乎再也不会到来了，那时他还太小，看不懂母亲目光中的闪躲，最后在一个天空还没来得及褪去墨色的清晨，自己被带到一个陌生的地方，大门口的铁围栏上覆盖着白色的霜。  
“在这里等我一下，我去取个东西，很快回来。”母亲对他说。  
但是他再也没有等到她回来。  
他不记得自己在那里站了多久，最后整个人从头到脚都是僵的，直到天完全亮起来，才有人打开大门，带他进去。  
yoshiatsu不知道哪种情况更加悲哀，在什么都不懂的时候被丢下，对亲人毫无印象，还是在感受过那些短暂的温情的片段后再被丢下。  
没有人爱我，他说，我一直都在被不断遗弃中生活，一次又一次。  
可是现在不一样了，我爱你。  
对于渴望被爱的人来说，去爱意味着自我毁灭，他们往往很难控制住自己的感情，于是爱变成了一种毁天灭地的热情。如果这种爱不是相互的，那便更像是一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的剥夺。  
幸运的是他们彼此相爱。  
karma穿着一身藏青色的浴衣，上面带着流星划过般的浅白色条纹，袖口被他挽起来，走过来时木屐在石头地砖上发出清脆的声响，yoshiatsu揽过他的腰，他们紧挨着坐在树下。  
也许是这高温让人的脑子忍不住变得狂热起来，有一瞬间yoshiatsu恨不得向全世界宣布他们之间的爱，就像夏日祭上眩目的烟火，嘶声绽放，万千火花划开夜空。可是他没有，他不能，他努力驱散这个念头，烟花易逝，他知道这很危险。  
于是两个人就安静的坐在树下，身体染上了枝叶的缝隙间投下的斑驳的金色，山风送来了不远处林间的草木清香，夏日似乎在这一刻开始变得不那么难以忍受了，粘稠闷热的空气把年轻的情欲一并包裹，又悄悄地附着在皮肤和汗液之上，渗入肌理，在血管中流淌。  
晚上睡觉的时候，yoshiatsu梦到了白天的情景，梦到了karma变成一条金鱼，孤零零的，最后溺死在了水中。

yoshiatsu醒来时天还没完全亮，他努力地睁开眼，皱着眉头看了眼墙上的钟——现在是早上5点12分。转了个身，和白日的光线一同映入视线的是takashi的脸，他正在注视着自己。  
“怎么了？”yoshiatsu发现他似乎有话要说。  
takashi谨慎地看了一下四周，然后把一张纸递过来。  
“我看到你们了，你们总是在一起。”  
yoshiatsu无奈地笑了笑，他和takashi在一个寝室，晚上溜出去他肯定是知道的吧，所以会怀疑。他想了片刻，然后草草写下：“因为我们两个在恋爱。”  
“这么说你们是恋人了？那是什么感觉？”  
“未来有一天你遇到了爱的人就会知道了。”  
yoshiatsu看到takashi在看到这句话时，脸上露出了苦笑，随即摇了摇头，只是他不知道究竟是因为哪个词——未来，还是爱。  
他没有再写只言片语，撕碎了这张纸，最后不忘把它冲进下水道。

生活不会永远慷慨，他们都明白这一点，并且心照不宣，一切都过于美好的时候，在那密集的幸福感中便会滋生恐惧。人们总是害怕这种常态的快乐。他们小心地应对着，这对于yoshiatsu来说要更难一些，因为他知道更多关于当下生活的秘密，知道的更多有时是一种不幸。  
不安与日俱增，这不仅仅来自对现有生活本能般的警觉，还来自karma的信任。  
一天，早上醒来后yoshiatsu发现找不到karma了。  
他就像是凭空消失了一样，yoshiatsu不管不顾地冲到他的房间，可是就只有圣子在，它孤零零地坐在床上注视着他，也许是被恐慌冲昏了头脑，那一刻他甚至想追问圣子知不知道karma的下落——它的眼神似乎也染上了悲伤。  
他颓败的坐到圣子边上，床上铺着洁白的被子间还带着一种被许许多多日夜和体温浸入的，脆弱而又温柔的，属于karma的气息。无数次预演的悲剧终于搬上了舞台，在空中悬着的不详之斧终于挥下，将自己劈得四分五裂。  
他抱着被子，终于痛哭出来。

已经是秋天了，远处的山间的枫林不知不觉中染上了酒红。yoshiatsu坐在院子里的长椅上，季节的色彩第一次钻入眼中。  
takashi正在和yusuke看着一本鲜艳的书，不知看到什么好笑的东西，两个人正捂着嘴偷笑。yoshiatsu看着takashi染成紫色的头发——大人们意外地允许了他这个偏好——简直比他们手里的书还要鲜艳，和秋天的衰败有种格格不入之感。  
这两个人为什么会保有这种孩子气的天真呢？yoshiatsu此刻悲哀地想，在经历过那些残酷的事情之后，如何还可以拥有这样不谙世事的眼神。尤其是takashi，虽然长着女孩子一样漂亮的脸，可是yoshiatsu不止一次听说过他的倔脾气，在那些时候，他会咬人，撕打人，像只凶猛的小兽，为此他没少挨打，可是再到下次他却照反抗不误。  
三个人明明是一起长大的，相比之下，自己倒像个经验丰富的男妓，似乎天生就懂得靠出卖自己活着。  
是的，他知道发生了什么，他从一开始就可以预见这件事情，发生在这家孤儿院的事情，就连恶魔见了也会皱眉头。而那些做这种事的大人，就算是进了地狱都会被赶出来。  
逃不过的，每个人都逃不过，karma也一样，只不过自己太沉迷于一厢情愿的侥幸心理，不敢去面对。他只要稍微想上一点发生在karma身上的事，就会被活生生撕成碎片。  
山峦渐渐被暮色淹没，眼前的两个人不知何时已经离开了，yoshiatsu依然坐在那里，穿着一件单衣，他把腿蜷起来，抱住膝盖，把下颌搭在上面。  
一件衣服搭在自己身上，阻隔了夜里的凉风，yoshiatsu惊醒过来，才发现自己刚刚睡着了，takashi给他拿来了外套。  
“多谢……”yoshiatsu说，然后犹豫了下，问：“他回来了吗？”  
takashi苦笑着摇了摇头。  
yoshiatsu不再说话了，又把头埋进膝盖间。  
他们在椅子上坐了很久，takashi一直陪着他，直到临近宵禁时间，他们才回去。

当yoshiatsu再见到karma时，他有种恍如隔世的感觉。karma只是瞥了他一眼后就低下头，他就像不认识每个人一样，一句话都不说，连眼神接触都如同禁忌。要不是注意到了他唇角和锁骨下的淤痕，yoshiatsu都要怀疑是自己出现了幻觉。  
一连几天，yoshiatsu终于受不了karma这样的沉默，宁可他大哭一场或者说些什么，随便什么都行，沉默意味着太多可能性，这让他感到不安，他想在他的麻木中看出其他情绪，可是他完完全全把自己锁起来了。于是yoshiatsu在自己陷入疯狂前一把拉住karma，他拉着他，无所谓去哪儿，没有目的地，只想把他从自己的世界拖出来。最后他们在院子里的一棵树前停下来——是那棵目睹了他们第一次接吻的樱花树，只不过他们都没注意到。  
“yoshiatsu。”  
karma叫了他的名字。似乎是太久没开口说话，他的声音像干涸的枯井。yoshiatsu看着他。  
“痛苦永远都不会过去。”  
这句话终于击垮了yoshiatsu，有什么东西要冲出体内，他浑身颤抖，跪在地上，他把karma的手贴在脸上，手掌心留下的疤如同圣痕，他吻过那些红色的印迹，泣不成声。  
当手上触到泪水时，karma就像被猛地拉回了现实，他想要抽出手，但是yoshiatsu用力地攥住他，像是害怕他会消失在空气中一样，他的灵魂都快要被他的爱灼伤了。于是karma也哭了出来，他们两个人拥抱着彼此，带着孤注一掷的孩子气，此时此刻只想发泄，不去想其他任何事情。  
那是karma最后一次落泪，yoshiatsu注视着他双眼中的波澜，感到自己即将被吞没。  
yoshiatsu想吻他，但是他慌张地躲开了，双手环住自己，垂下头不去看他。  
“我知道，我都知道。”yoshiatsu叹了一口气，“我知道我们生活在什么之中。”  
“我介意，我做不到在这一切发生之后若无其事地和你接吻，我简直一团糟。”  
karma很少这样直白地表露内心，可是听到这样的话让yoshiatsu更加难过了。  
“可是我不介意！我不介意！听着，我也经历过同样的事，可是他们不能掠夺我们的内心，这颗心还可以去爱一个人，我爱你，永远不会改变。”yoshiatsu看到他脸上的诧异，他不禁苦笑，“对不起，所以你看，我才不是什么神，我是个胆小鬼，关于生活的事我骗了你。”  
沉默。  
karma抬起手，温柔地擦去yoshiatsu脸上残留的泪痕，可他却在微笑着流泪。“但是我只想属于你。”  
“你只属于我。”yoshiatsu吻着他的手，然后是双唇。  
短暂而又苦涩的吻。  
不，亲爱的，你不明白，无论是身体还是心，都只想属于你。  
只能是你。

第二天入夜时分，karma在浴室用刀子捅进了自己的左眼。  
yoshiatsu是后来才知道的，一开始他听到一阵嘈杂声从走廊那头传过来，什么人在尖叫，随后就被几个人的讲话声取代了，令人惶恐的气氛迅速弥漫开，大人们在讨论什么，声音由远及近又逐渐拉远，过了一会儿听到了救护车的声音。takashi对这声音格外敏感，整个人都缩了起来，瑟瑟发抖。yoshiatsu嘴唇动了动，想说些什么安慰的话，但是旋即被一阵莫名的不安裹住，于是房间里充满了不详的寂静，警笛的声音更显尖锐。  
yoshiatsu趴到窗边去看，几个穿着白衣服看着像医护人员的人抬着担架，在一闪而过的瞬间，即使隔得这么远的距离依然可以看到那个人白色的上衣染了一大片血迹。他再也忍不住了，跑出房间揪住一个还在走廊上的男孩问：“刚刚的是谁？”  
被问的人明显被吓坏了，这个可怜的家伙刚刚目击了血腥的一幕，现在还有些神情恍惚，可是yoshiatsu执着地把他摇晃回了现实。“是karma。”他以一种梦游的语气回答。  
yoshiatsu颓然松开了抓着他的手。  
这不是真的，他想，不是真的，他在昏暗的走廊中慢慢走着，不知不觉地来到karma房间门口。他没有敲门，房门没有锁，他一推门就开了，房间内漆黑一片，没有开灯，没有人。  
他摸索着打开了灯，惨白的电灯闪了几下才完全亮起，因为最晚来的缘故，这间寝室暂时只有karma自己一个人住，他曾经半夜偷偷溜过来，两个人挤在狭小的床上相拥入睡，木板一翻身就会发出响声，yoshiatsu怕吵醒karma，常常一个姿势保持一整晚，第二天浑身酸痛，但是他对此甘之如饴，某些时刻肉体上的疼痛会提醒我们爱情是真实的。  
依然只有圣子坐在床上，这场景似曾相识。  
yoshiatsu又来到浴室，人已经散去，血迹还没被完全清理干净，他看到在一个水池附近残留着半干的鲜红。他走过去，打开了水龙头，放了满满一池子水，残存的血被化开，消失在水中，薄淡的颜色几不可见，他把脸沉了进去。  
铁锈味也消失在了水中。  
这里，就在这，不久之前溅上了他的恋人的血。他也要消失在水中了。  
再一次消失。  
yoshiatsu已经不记得自己是怎么回到自己房间的，takashi看见他失魂落魄地坐下，左手抱着圣子，他一下就明白了。他走过去，抱住了yoshiatsu。  
这一次他没有眼泪了。

再见到karma已经是一周之后，他的左眼上戴着白色的眼罩，而剩下的那一只眼睛也褪去了光彩，原本就沉默寡言的他现在更多了一丝疏远，也许这就是他想要的，他想以这种方式自绝于人。yoshiatsu是在走廊无意撞见他的，他们都停下了，看了看对方，最终谁都没有开口。  
语言太过苍白，甚至无法承担一颗心最微弱的颤音。  
于是唯有沉默。  
在yoshiatsu一言不发地和自己擦肩而过时，karma感觉呼吸也一并被他带走了。为什么？为什么空气会变得这么沉重，像是一头扎进了水泥，视线所及之处皆是灰色，肺里满是流动的泥浆。  
这次，自己又被遗弃了吧。


	3. Chapter 3

可悲的是，虽然幸福总是拖着倦怠的步伐缓慢前行，不幸却经常接踵而至。  
又有人失踪了，这次是yusuke。  
yusuke内向腼腆，平时甚少和人交流，也不引人注目，讽刺的是，他消失后人们对他的关注反而比他在时要多了起来。  
虽然这种事情不是第一次发生了，但这次takashi明显很受打击，yoshiatsu从未见他如此担惊受怕过，但同时这也提醒了他，在这种不确定的波动中生活，和重要的人在一起的时间是多么弥足珍贵。  
他要到karma身边去，一分一秒也不想再浪费。  
所以当yoshiatsu毫无前兆地站在自己面前时，karma甚至以为自己在做梦，还没来得及说什么，就被对方的吻侵占了，房间里就只有混合在一起的喘息，yoshiatsu一边吻他一边把他压在床上，他的动作略显仓促，像是要在他这里躲避什么。  
“为什么？”karma问。  
“你指什么？”  
问题一旦打开了大门，就蜂涌而出。  
“为什么到我这里来？为什么在那之后就对我视而不见？”  
为什么你可以在说出爱之后，又可以若无其事地走掉。  
“我害怕，karma，我害怕你也害怕失去你。”  
“我以为你也开始厌恶我了……”  
“怎么可能？”yoshiatsu爱怜地吻着他的额头，karma的语气中带着浓重的悲伤，这让他开始痛恨自己。“原谅我，那时我只是不知道该怎么面对你。”  
karma没有再说什么，他解开了自己的衣服。  
“我们做吧。”  
karma骨子里有一种对自我毁灭的偏执和狂热，他终于不再压抑它，而是任其自行喷发。  
毁灭吧，全部毁灭掉，连带着恐惧，自弃，都溶解在这熔浆之中。从他刺伤自己的眼睛开始，他就预见了终有一日他会带着这份热情坠入永恒。  
而yoshiatsu一次又一次地吻他，像是要吻尽这一生。

事后回味一下，这次做爱实在算不上愉悦，没有充分的润滑让两个人都有点疼，他们开始聊天转移注意力。  
“我是在这里出生的。”yoshiatsu躺在karma身边，望着天花板，怀里的人听到他这话，转过身来望着他。  
“我的母亲原本是这里的一位护工，可是我不知道父亲是谁，她在生下我之后就一直郁郁寡欢，记忆中她没有一天真正的像一个母亲一样和我相处。她厌恶我，也许是因为她从我身上可以看到自己的不幸留下的苦果。终于在我5岁的时候，她自杀了，吊在了山中的一棵树上。  
“她还活着时，我对她就没有什么深刻的印象，在她死后记忆就更模糊了，我记不得她的脸，记不得她的声音，唯一记得的就是她死去的那个地方，他们允许我每年在那天去那里坐上一会儿。偶尔我会想，那个时候的她是什么样的心情，在她下定决心结束生命的那一刻，在她套上绳索的那一刻，她有没有想到我。”  
“不，我已经不会对此感到难过了。”yoshiatsu看出了karma想要安慰自己。  
他们接下来聊着一些无关紧要的琐事，对yusuke失踪的事避而不谈，冬天的冷空气从窗缝溜进屋内，与病怏怏的暖气对抗，karma有点冷，他小心翼翼地把自己冰凉的手靠近yoshiatsu温暖的身体，但它们随即就被对方同样温暖的手掌裹住，karma把脑袋埋在他肩上，听着他用好听的嗓音说话。  
“我是不是在做梦？”karma忽然自言自语般地说。  
“什么？”  
“也许我睡着了，做了一场梦，在梦中和你相爱，醒来之后却发现我正躺在你身边。”  
“如果是这样，这世界上再也没有比这个梦更真实的存在了。”  
karma在他怀里蹭了蹭，找到了一个更舒服的位置，yoshiatsu的手抚上他赤裸的背部，缓缓地在一节一节突出的脊椎骨上滑过，光洁的皮肤带来不可思议的温柔触感，一阵轻微的颤栗顺着脊柱蔓延，yoshiatsu发现他的身子蜷的更紧了。  
像只小猫。  
过了一会儿，yoshiatsu以为他睡着了，脖颈间却传来他闷闷的声音：“我也害怕，我不想离开你。”  
“我在。”  
“不要再那样了……不要再对我不理不睬。”我会难过得死掉的。  
“对不起，是我不好，对不起……”yoshiatsu轻吻着他的额头，黑色的发丝温柔地擦过鼻尖。  
“这次相信你。”karma闭上了眼睛。  
是我不好，可我发誓，再也不会有任何事情让我们分开了。

yusuke的失踪让takashi变得格外敏感，甚至晚上也无法入睡，就像自己也会随时消失一样，yoshiatsu尽力安抚他的情绪，可是他一直深陷在悲观中，后来甚至karma也来安慰他。  
karma其实很少和takashi交流，事实上他除了yoshiatsu之外几乎不和任何人说话，只是来找yoshiatsu的时候寝室只有takashi一个人在，他正坐在床上，抱着膝盖发呆。  
“他出去了么？”karma问。  
takashi点点头，他看着karma，他们忽然发现，在对方眼神中可以看出一丝同样的东西，那是属于同死亡擦肩而过之后幸存者的标记。  
takashi指了指自己的左眼，然后打着手语，karma看懂了他的问题，他在问：“痛么？”  
“还好……我其实已经忘记是什么感觉了。”karma苦笑，也许yoshiatsu是对的，有的痛苦确实会过去。  
只是痛苦会过去，留下的伤却是永久的。  
karma看到了takashi手腕上那道痕迹，而takashi也注意到了他的眼神，他犹豫了下，问：“那是什么感觉？”  
takashi有一瞬间的微怔，然后撕下一页纸，写了一句话，递给karma。  
“就像醒着做梦。”  
而这也是他最后一次和takashi说话，几天后，takashi失踪了。

这一次karma可以很明显地感受到，yoshiatsu也不安了起来，在做爱的时候愈发粗暴，亲吻甚至像是撕咬，他不管不顾地在karma身上留下深深浅浅的吻痕，以至于到后来karma也被他感染上了疯狂。  
“我们认识多久了？”做爱时karma突然问他。  
“不记得了，大概是一辈子吧。”yoshiatsu正埋首于他脆弱的肩颈，他含糊地回答完这个问题，扯下了karma的衬衫，赤裸的皮肤就像一张由白色和粉色组成的画布，上面还点缀着葡萄色的爱欲的痕迹。他的唇一路向下，舌尖绕过粉蔷薇般的乳首，这具身体开始颤抖，急促的喘息声混着零星的呻吟难以自持地溢出，他抬起头望向karma，发现他眼中洒满了揉碎的星河。  
欲念之火迅速烧遍他的每一寸肌肤，他想溺死在karma的身体中。  
深一点，再深一点，肉体不断碰撞，被抓紧的部位传来真实的疼痛感，karma感觉自己即将被穿透，他在这场狂风暴雨中咬住了yoshiatsu的肩膀，舌尖渐渐尝到一丝腥味，血液随着唾液在口腔中弥漫，可是yoshiatsu甚至都没有感觉到，karma下面裹得太紧，所有的感官似乎全集中在两人相接的地方，温热的后穴湿漉漉地吞着他仅存的意志，被刻意压抑的呻吟声变成了断断续续的呜咽。什么都不去想，只想这样一直做下去，做到世界末日，在时间尽头迎接高潮。  
最后两个人都筋疲力尽倒在床上，karma拿起床头的杯子，手都是颤抖的，他喝了一口水，嗓子早已哑得不成样子。yoshiatsu忽然紧紧抱住了他。  
过了很久，yoshiatsu缓缓地说：“yusuke死了。”  
怀中karma的身体一瞬间僵住了。  
“我偷看到了新闻，大人们在小心翼翼地讨论这件事。”  
“他……究竟是怎么失踪的？”  
“有可能是被卖掉，有可能是被丢掉，谁知道呢……反正到了年龄，我们就被当成垃圾处理掉。”yoshiatsu的声音带着沉重的鼻音，karma看不见他的脸，他想知道他是不是在哭，他从来没见过他如此沮丧。  
“我们也会么？”  
“都会的，有的人生下来是人，有的人生下来就变成物品，我们就是不走运的那些。”  
“听着，yoshiatsu。”karma抓住他的肩，语气是少有的凝重，“我不想离开你，我不能活着而没有你，你懂吗？”  
yoshiatsu懂了，在他看到他的眼睛时他就明白了，他内心所指的是一种狂风骤雨般的渴望，一场埃斯库罗斯之梦。  
“我懂。”他吻了吻karma的手，“我也一样。”  
他已经做出了选择。

yoshiatsu坐在院子中的长椅上，三月的微风开始有了春天的暖意，一个梳着马尾辫的女孩正在他前方不远处独自玩着跳房子的游戏，就在上周，他人生第一次和人大打出手。  
那个想侵犯他的混蛋有着糟糕的外貌和更加糟糕的性癖，在他那双带着烟渍的手一边抓住自己一边试图用手铐把自己锁在床头的时候，yoshiatsu终于忍不住照他的脸上来了一拳，结果就是立刻遭到了反击，yoshiatsu很快就输掉了这场毫无胜算的争斗，他记不得自己脸上和身上挨了多少下，晚上当karma帮他处理伤口的时候唇角还留着被口枷粗糙的边缘暴力磨损后的血迹。  
可是yoshiatsu却感到这一身伤痛在karma疼惜的注视下统统化作闪闪发光的蜜糖，再也没有什么药能好得过恋人的亲吻了，反抗带来了近似狂妄的满足感，这让他忍不住开始笑起来。  
“这感觉简直太棒了！”面对karma的担忧和困惑，yoshiatsu毫不掩饰自己此刻欢快的心情。“我已经很久没这么开心过了。”  
当然，反抗意味着被揍得更惨，这个道理yoshiatsu早就在takashi的不断实践下领悟到了。在一星期的体罚和禁闭之后，今天终于可以出来透透风，他懒散地摊在阳光下，用视线寻找着karma的身影，这时他看见一个陌生的男人，身材高瘦，穿着一件长风衣，正环顾着这片空地以及两栋宿舍楼。  
男人注意到了他，走过来打了招呼，最近似乎经常有人造访孤儿院，yoshiatsu看清了他的脸，也许是逆光的原因，男人清晰的五官轮廓也显得格外柔和，他懒得回应，于是扯了下嘴角，伤依然有些痛。  
他说他是为了takashi而来。  
这么说takashi在他那里了，yoshiatsu忍不住开始观察他，这个人的身上有一种未被生活苛责过的纯粹感，当他提到takashi的时候，他的语气毫无掩饰地暴露了感情，他爱他。  
犹豫了一下，yoshiatsu决定相信自己的直觉，把takashi留下来的日记交给他。  
当他接过本子的时候，这种感情就更加显而易见了，他小心地捧着它，就连弯曲的指节都泛着温柔。  
takashi真是个幸运的家伙。  
后来他跟karma讲起这件事，两个人都如释重负，自从得知yusuke的死讯后，这还是第一次有什么事让他们感到慰籍，与此同时，先前的念头再一次紧紧缠住了他们的内心。  
他们在沉默中对望，年轻的爱情在那一瞬间有了一生一世的感觉。

他们约定好时间，依然是凌晨2点，而karma却早已熟悉yoshiatsu的一切，两个人躺在yoshiatsu的床上，就像之前无数个夜晚那样，只是这次karma手中紧紧攥着偷来的剃刀。  
他们原本想说些什么来打破沉默，但都没有成功，就这样无言地躺在黑夜之中，身体紧贴着，交换着彼此的体温。  
“我爱你。”尽管在黑暗中，yoshiatsu却准确地吻了吻karma的额头。  
“我也爱你…”  
“我把灯打开。”  
“好。”  
yoshiatsu摸索着打开了床头的夜灯，斜射下来的暖黄色灯光让他们一瞬间以为自己在舞台上。  
“我曾经问过takashi这是什么感觉，他说，就像醒着做梦。”  
又是一阵沉默，然后karma说：“我先吧。”  
夹在指间的银色刀片抵在颈动脉蓝色的脉络之中，停住了。  
karma抬起头问：“可以再吻我一次么？”  
就像末日来临时那样，最后吻我一次。  
yoshiatsu颤抖的双唇覆上karma的唇，逐渐加深，世界在唇齿间融化，流向未知的空白。  
分开时两个人脸上都已被泪痕打湿，这次karma的手没有再犹豫，他的动作很快，快到yoshiatsu甚至没有看清那是怎么发生的，一瞬间漫天红色烟花般绽开，有些撒落在yoshiatsu的脸上，带着karma最后的温度，这也是他最喜欢的颜色。  
两个人中，被留下那个总是要承担亲眼看着爱人离去的痛苦，可是yoshiatsu很庆幸是自己，他的天使在臂弯中沉睡，犹自沉浸在梦中，黑发凌乱地遮住了眉眼，带出一片温柔的阴影，就和自己第一次看见他时一样。他如此爱他，以至于追随他推开另一个世界的大门时，是自己短暂一生中最幸福的时刻。  
yoshiatsu取过karma手中的剃刀，他捏的很用力，yoshiatsu花了些力气才把它小心地从karma已经开始僵硬的手指间移出来，那上面还沾着恋人的血，而下一秒也将染上自己的。  
在永恒的时间和无限的空间中，他们再也不会分离。

“这就是世界结束的方式  
并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。”

—END—


End file.
